Harry Potter and the Shinigami Eyes
by Jigoku Shoujo Enma Ai
Summary: What if at age two, Harry was granted with the same power Beyond Birthday had, the power of seeing a person' name and lifespan just by seeing thier face. How will Harry handle the stress, and worst, how will Hogwarts deal with a slightly insane Harry
1. Shinigami Eyes

Disclaimer, Don't own Harry Potter or Death Note

My name is Harry Potter. I'm an unusual kid. My parents died in a car crash landing me with my most hateful family. I don't know much about my parents. All I know is that I had Mum's green eyes. At least until the age of two, from what I determined from my drunken Uncle's rant. But now I have red eyes. I don't mind it. In fact I love it. With these eyes, I can see a person full name. It was a while before I realized that the number underneath a person's name was their lifespan. The only downside is that I can't see my own death's date.

At school, the kids avoid me, not because of Dudley, my cousin, but because of my red eyes, and how every time I'm nice to a person, they normally die within a week. That's how I got the name Harry the Reaper. It was not my fault I wanted to make a dying person's last days peaceful. The teachers don't like me either. I don't know why, I'm doing well in school, and being the best at keeping quiet. Maybe my eyes unnerve them. But if I could save the kids from death, then I would, but believe me, I have tried and failed.

My current family isn't nice. I think if my eyes stay the same, then maybe they'll treat me somewhat decently, and maybe, I wouldn't be beaten, scorned at, derived of food, and live in a smaller cupboard, than the one under the stairs. My entire sanity is always at the end of it rope, but I desperately clung on, knowing it'll give them the satisfaction if I was sent to the crazy house.

Now, I'm at the zoo looking at the snakes for Dudley's birthday. Dudley was such a pig. He stormed onto the next cage after the snake he was staring at wasn't moving.

"Must be boring." I said, staring at the snake. What? It not like I got anything else to do besides staring at it. Aunt Puggy Petty (my nickname for my aunt) was avoiding the snake, and Uncle Vernon was far off. Dudley was looking at the snakes with his friends. So I imagine the snake lifting it head up. I also imagine the snake speaking to me.

"You speak?" the snake said.

"Of course. I'm Harry. You being in this cage must be boring. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

"It is boring, I want to go to Brazil. I'm sure it'll be interesting. But then again anything is more interesting than this" The snake muttered. Before I could say anything Dudley pushed me into the ground. I glared at him.

'How dare he? I'm his better! He knows that. I can outrun him, I know his future death, and I know his embarrassing secrets. Yet he pushes me aside like I was nothing? I wish you'll DIE.' I thought furiously. To my surprise the glass that separate the snake from people vanished. Dudley fell into the cage and the snake launch itself out, not wanting to miss an opportunity

"Thanks." The snake said. I was stunted. Then I grinned when Dudley tried to get out of the cage and found out the glass was back. Knowing that Vernon will find a way to blame me for this, I ran off around the corner and laugh my head off.

Several weeks later...

I still regret laughing. But at least I got this freaky letter that sent me off in a homicidal mood and paranoid. I wrote back in an unbelievable manner. I wrote back using an OWL. Yes, you heard me right, an OWL.

It was July 30, 11:58. I was bored, bored, bored, and did I say bored? Anyway I was bored. This cramped cupboard wasn't the best place to be sleeping in. So I was counting the time. I should be allowed up to say happy birthday to myself. Heavens knows the Dumb and Dumber won't say that. Thanks god Vernon is only going to live for another 11 years then no more wicked uncle. Dudley got 12 more years and Petunia got 20 years. It's 11:59 now. Too bad the cramped cupboard was locked, I would have tried to wake up Dudley just to annoyed him, or maybe try out that technique of putting his fat finger in warm water. Too bad nothing ever happen on my birthday. It was now 12:00.

"Happy birthday." I whispered to myself before moving softly to make myself comfortable. Petunia won't wake me up. She never had me make breakfast, because she said, and I quote "Those beastly eyes of yours is making my poor Dudley upset. Especially this early in the morning." But that witch still has me make lunch and dinner. Why can't she die sooner? Darkness claimed my mind.

I was completely awakened by my aunt's screaming. For once I never knew she could scream so loud.

"What are you doing here?!" She shrieked before lowering her voice so the neighbors won't hear her. Too bad she lowered it. Now I couldn't hear her. I could barely hear another voice. But I could tell it was a male. Maybe he was Aunt Petunia's ex-boyfriend? But I didn't think too long on that. Instead my mind wander off to the letter I receive a few weeks ago. Those weirdoes (or Dudley, but then where did he found the time to train an owl?) knew where I lived and claimed that I'm a wizard. I'm pretty sure I didn't join a cult or anything. Last I check, I didn't sign anything yet. Did Dudley sign anything while pretending to be me?

"POTTER?" A male voice shouted out. Startled I jumped, and banged my head a bit too hard and lost my balance, slamming down onto buckets and knocking my head on them. Stupid cupboard. I was going to be in it now. I'm not supposed to make any noise in the cupboard. Vernon is going to kill me!


	2. Meeting Beyond Birthday

Disclaimer, Don't own Harry Potter or Death Note

I also don't own Beyond Birthday, but I wish I did. Those who know B, let me know if he insane enough yet.

The next thing I knew was that the lock clicked and I found myself staring up at a man in black, by the name of Severus Snape. I ignored his death date. It was no concern of mine, but it was rather hard to tune out the death date.

"Potter?" He asked uncertainly. I got confused? Who was he? I never saw him before, and I'm pretty sure Aunt Petunia wouldn't talk to anyone about me. But I'm more concern with my survival. If this got out, my Uncle wouldn't be pleased.

"The one and only. Where Dudley? We're playing hide and seek you know?" I said, looking truthful as possible, and avoiding much eyes contact as possible, it wouldn't do good to scare him with my eyes.

"Are you aware that your cousin is not here, and the cupboard is locked?" He snared. "I do not like being lied too, Potter." Severus said.

"It's the honest truth. The cupboard must have gotten locked by accident, and Dudley probably left when I took a small nap and didn't hear his calls." I said, trying to keep out the nervous tone. Severus raised an eyebrow. Aunt Petunia glared at me behind his back. When did she get here? You'll think she'll be at least graceful that I haven't ratted her out yet. Ugh, just twenty more years, I reminded myself.

"You can not fool me, Potter." Severus snapped. He turned to my aunt, who turned paled. I never knew my aunt could turn that pale. Of course last week I never knew my uncle could punch any harder? "Why is exactly is Potter doing in the cupboard?"

"He deserved it!" Petunia shouted at Severus. "Look at his eyes! I didn't know what was I thinking when we agreed to take that boy in!" She shouted. I was trying my hardest not to scowl. "He caused us nothing but trouble. Ever since he was left on my doorsteps. First those freakish eyes of his, and now those incidents! He should have died with my freak sister!" She hollered. I raised an eyebrow, I never hear her EVER mentioning my mother, only that she was an idiot who gotten herself killed. Severus seems to be having a hard time controlling himself. I don't blame him the slightness. Petunia is always a witch. Then he took out this long pointy stick. My aunt turned paler.

"Mum?" Dudley called out, interrupting my source of entertainment. Aunt Puggy Petty turned to her son.

"Duddly-kins, dear, be a sweetie and go downstairs and help yourself to a piece of cookies." She said in her sickly sweet voice. Severus was not amused.

"This is your whale of a son?" He asked. Petunia looked insulted. Severus didn't care; instead he pointed the stick at Dudley. Petunia look even paler than before, I was impressed. How does Severus do it? I need to take lessons from him. Severus muttered something and a beam of light hit Dudley who squealed and his front teeth became similar to a walrus.

"Mr. Snape, sir, that was so cool! Can you teach me how to be that good at illusion as you are?" I asked excitedly, I couldn't restrain myself. Severus looked shocked.

"You never told him?" He asked, over my aunt's shrieking. My aunt glared at Severus.

"Of course not! There's no way we were ever going to allow him to be a freak! At least we tried! Can you imagine what the neighbors will say? And there's no need to tell him. He was never going to that school!" Petunia shouted, hugging her son. I decided that I needed to butt in; otherwise, they might as well be speaking in Greek.

"Excuse me, but what school am I not going to be going to? I asked. Aunt Puggy Petty glare, and Severus stared at me in barely concealed shock.

"Haven't they told you? You'll be attending Hogwarts, school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus said. I stared, and stared. Hogwarts, that weird school letter whom I got from…

SLAM!! I retreated to my cupboard.

"Don't be lying to me! Everyone know magic don't exist! That was a cruel joke. You don't have to go around lying to people!" I shouted. I refused to cry. Ugh. Why is it that I must be tormented? Haven't people tormented me enough? I tried to make myself bracing the door, so it wouldn't open that easily for that bastard.

"Potter!" Severus shouted. "Why would I lie to you?" He snapped trying to open the door. It was a small tug of war. Finally he stopped, mutter something, and the door I was try to keep close, vanished. My eyes widen. "Does Potter believe me now?" He sneered, ignoring my aunt's wail about the door I just want to disappear now. I already could figure out how to get from one place to another, but I don't know if it'll work now. I want to go where there's almost no people, like the park. I could practically smell the meadow, the one where I go to everyday to escape from regular people. I close my eyes and raised my arms in self-defense, and prayed.

I don't know much about this Severus Snape, but I just want to get away. He could easily wave the stick around and turn me into a toad. Beside, he invaded my safe place. Aunt Petunia never bother to go in, and Dudley and Vernon are too large to go in. This was my only safe place from everyone in this house. And now he invaded it. My small shelter, the only one that I ever use to keep the outside world out, is invaded. I tried to shrink against the wall, but instead I fell, onto the grass?

"Oh god, oh god. Tell me this isn't happening." I begged silently. I instantly ran across the meadow. I don't care where I'm going; I just want to run. And so I did. I just ran and ran. I finally stopped in front of a jam store. I barely peek through the window before heading to the café. I couldn't help my craving.

Every time I'm under stress, I just take Dudley's money and headed over here. They sell strawberry cheesecake. I love strawberry since I had one once, when I was 6 years old, when Aunt Petunia wasn't looking. I would have gotten real strawberry instead, but it kinda hard to when Petunia poisoned the entire store against me.

I avoid eyes contact with the waitress and was lead to my seat in the back. I order a strawberry cheesecake and got it almost right away. I barely took a bite when a boy came up to me.

He was holding a bag from the jam store next door, and his shoes were worn down, and he wasn't really wearing it right. His jeans were very loose; his white shirt was even looser. His messy black hair clashed with his pale complexion. His blank black eyes stared at me. I looked at him. And barely conceal a gasp. His name is Beyond Birthday, but it does not surprise me. What surprise me was that he has no lifespan as well. How can this be? It just didn't make sense. Beyond nodded at me.

"You're Harry James Potter?" He asked. I nodded.

"And you must be Beyond Birthday." I said. He nodded as well. We end up staring at each other for a full minute, yet, I still feel like this is a mafia scene, and any moment now he going to pull out the guns.

"Do you see my lifespan?" He asked. I nearly jumped.

"Sit down please. And no, I don't see your lifespan. I'm assuming from the way you're talking, you have similar eyes as mine. Do YOU see my lifespan?" I asked. Beyond Birthday obliged with the request. But he sat down very weirdly. He sat down with his knees close to him. Actually, it was more like sitting on his feet on top of the chair.

"No, that what got me so intrigued. I saw you peeking in. I never saw another person like you. I was 78.31 percent that you were very unusual and probably know more things than you let on. So when you said my name, I was, 98.73 percent sure that you have similar eyes like mine." Beyond said. At my confused glance, he adds, "There was a chance, that even though your eyes are similar color, they might have some…extra features." Beyond said.

"Pardon me, but you don't have any red eyes." I said. Beyond gave a harsh laugh as he take out his strawberry jam.

"Of course not. The orphanage was highly advanced right now, so I got these new contacts that can change the color of my eyes to black." Beyond said, as he open the jar. "Want some?" He asked offering it to me. Well, it is strawberry. So I used the spoon and scooped out a huge spoonful. Beyond looked disappoint at that before shrugging. Then he scoops his hand into the jar and grabbed a handful. He shoveled the jam into his mouth, making my eyes widen. Beyond Birthday got to be the strangest man I ever met. He swallowed the strawberry jam just as I finished mine.

"More?" He offered. I shook my head. I showed him my cake. All he did was cocked his head to the right a little. "Strawberry cheese cakes are good. But strawberry jam is even better." Beyond commented as he scooped more of the jam. In a way, I was very glad that we were sitting waaaay in the back! Beyond smiled at me…in a completely sinister way. He's a very weird kid. Maybe we could be weird together.

"There's a small chance that we might be related, you know." I muttered. Beyond looked completely serious.

"Approximately 12.51 percent chance." Beyond said. "My mom had a couple of sisters, but I never knew them. Beside, I don't care much for relatives. Do you know when is your parents going to die?" Beyond asked, smiling. His grin was contagious, so I couldn't help but grin as well.

"They already died. When I was about one year old. They crashed into another car. So I live with my stupid Aunt and Uncle. I hate them." I said calmly. "Aunt is going to live about 20 years. I can't be bothered to give an exact date. Uncle and cousin are going to die within a year of each other. I wish they would die sooner. The world doesn't need them. I don't need them either." I said, eating my cheesecake. Beyond didn't reacted Instead he got up, after another scoop. How does he do it! Seriously, Beyond is slowly becoming my role model. He has the same ability as me, he doing things that I wanted to do for ages with almost no care.

"Let's go somewhere seclude. From the look of your baggy clothes, you're not well cared for, and despite how good of an actor you are, I can see you wincing slightly, so you're most likely beat up often. So, since we're a lot alike, I better to help you learn how to defend yourself. Beside, I want to be there when you finally die, in order to do some research. If you died, I want to be able to inspect your eyeballs. They may contain the secret of seeing other people's name. I also want to test my theory." Beyond said so bluntly.

"How do you know if I will die before you? Why not the other way around?" I asked. Beyond blinked owlishly.

"I will live longer than you, because, you are too young, don't know self-defense, there are more dangerous thing for kids than there are for adult. I on the other hand, is very intelligent, beyond college level at my age, calculates risks, planning at least killing L but most definitely surpassing him, kept my name a secret…at least until I met you, but you know better than to be blabbing my name around. Anyway, I know when people will be dying, and know how to use those to my advantage. You're a kid; you won't be able to use it. Beside, I have connections." Beyond said. I glared at Beyond before getting up myself and leaving money on the counter.

"Leave more. Anna Walrtes think we are criminals, or that I'm planning on kidnapping." I blinked. "I can tell, because I have more training in the human's mind. If you want, I can teach you how to destroy a human's mind with just words." Beyond smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. And I obeyed Beyond.

"I know a place where we can go." I said, smiling. It wasn't often I found someone like me. I wonder if he was a wizard too. I also wonder if all wizards have this. That would explain how Severus Snape knows my name. For some reason, I feel more comfortable with Beyond Birthday, than anyone else I know. I really hope I was related to him. It'll be nice if it was. I eagerly led Beyond to the isolate meadow. It never occurred to me that Beyond could have easily killed me. I was used to being invincible among strangers. And Beyond, no matter how close I felt to him, was still a stranger.

"See? It's a nice place Beyond." I told him when we reached the meadow.

"Call me B when we're alone, but in public, call me, Rue Ryuzaki." He said, and I blinked. Then he put the bag down, and dropped his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Before I even have a chance to answer or ask, he already kicked me very hard in the chest. I gave a pain of shout before flopping on the ground. "You just have to land a blow on me before I killed you." He said, undisturbed by the thought of killing someone like me. Instincts took over slightly and I rolled over, just as he smashed his foot right where I was. Something tells me he wasn't playing around anymore. That thought terrified me. He kicked at me again. This time I swear that my ribs cracked. I thrashed and try to hit him from my position on the ground. Beyond just lifted his feet and dodge the feeble attempt. He bend down and yanked me off the ground. Then he kneeled me, making me cough up blood. I swear his grin widen.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting me? You're making it too easy. I can kill you with a snap to your neck. You better entertain me." He said, right before sending me off with another kick to my bruised ribs. What is it with his fetish of kicking people around? Another kick struck my chin again. Who knew a sloppy person like him can kick so hard. I threw out another punch just as he launches out another kick. This time I struck him just as his kick made connection to my stomach again, making me cough up more blood.

"It was a weak, pathetic, worst punch, but it did hit me." Beyond said, staring at the blood on me. He leaned in and licked it right off of me! I stumbled backward and fell. He smirked at me. What have I gotten myself into?

"You must been more used to running if you can't even hurt me." Beyond commented.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, referring to the lick. Beyond smiled.

"Apparently you don't even know who you're messing with. Look up the name, Aaron Mudip, he's a victim of mine." Beyond said, smirking. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow at four o' clock, by I should have the thing I need to help you in self-defense." Beyond said. He crouch down by the shopping bag and pulled out another jar of strawberry jam. I hate strawberry jam now. He opened the jam up with such ease, and scoped out a handful. "Bye-Bye." Beyond said, happily sucking on his hand trying to get the sticky jam off.


End file.
